


Believe

by orphan_account



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Eurovision, Eurovision Song Contest 2008, Gen, Russia, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The hosts walked off the stage as Dima walked on. The gravity of what he had just achieved finally hit him. He had won. He had really won.
Kudos: 4





	Believe

Dima Bilan had done it. He had won. For Russia. Won? He could barely believe it, but the scoreboard didn't lie. He was on the top. He was the winner. The hosts, Željko and Jovana, came out onto the stage.  
"Big congratulations to Russia!" Željko said, "The winner of the Eurovision Song Contest 2008!"  
The hosts walked off the stage as Dima walked on. The gravity of what he had just achieved finally hit him. He had won. He had really won. He performed his song, Believe, one last time to a standing ovation from the audience.  
As Željko handed him the trophy, Dima realised just what he had accomplished for Russia. And now they would get the honour of hosting the music event in 2009. Dima would make sure it was the greatest Eurovision of all time. He wanted Russia to be even more proud of him than they already were.


End file.
